The present invention relates to an orifice for a high-pressure waterjet cutter. More specifically, the present invention relates to a diamond orifice for a high-pressure waterjet cutter.
High-pressure waterjet cutters are known, as are orifices for high-pressure waterjet cutters. High-pressure waterjet cutters typically include a housing, such as a tube, that directs pressurized water to an orifice. The orifice constricts the flow of pressurized water from the housing into a focused stream, and directs the focused stream through a further housing and bore and out of the waterjet cutter.
Some high-pressure waterjet cutters also include an inlet, disposed downstream of the orifice, that draws abrasive particles into the focused stream of water prior to the stream of water exiting the waterjet cutter. The abrasive particles facilitate and add to the cutting power of the focused stream of water exiting the waterjet cutter.